


Lovestoned

by erstwhiled



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, club!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erstwhiled/pseuds/erstwhiled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The flashing lights lit up Liam’s hair, flecking it with redgoldgreen as they pulsed with the music. He slid into Zayn’s space, wrapping his hands around Zayn’s hips over his t-shirt. Leaning in, he spoke into Zayn’s ear, “Dance with me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovestoned

**Author's Note:**

> General disclaimer about not owning anything or anyone and how this is a work of fiction and like if you show this to anyone directly involved with these people you are a dick :)
> 
> I would suggest listening to Justin Timberlake's album 'Futuresex/Lovesounds' not only while you're reading this but also everyday of your life because that album is sexy perfection okay.

It was too hot and the sheer number of people around them was almost suffocating. Sweaty bodies closed in on them as they danced, almost threatening to crush them.

Zayn didn’t care. His focus had narrowed to Liam and the way he moved against Zayn, hips pushing against Zayn’s as he circled them, punctuating every rotation with a thrust. Liam had his arms up over his shoulders, one hand anchoring in Zayn’s hair and the other rubbing over his collarbone.

As Liam’s hand ran down Zayn’s chest and over his pec to thumb at a nipple, it occurred to Zayn that this wasn’t how he intended this night out to go. 

It was supposed to be a quiet drink down at the pub with the boys after being cooped up all day recording…and it had been, until Louis dragged them all off and into some tiny underground club. Wall to wall with people and music so loud Zayn could swear his eardrums went numb, he watched as Harry and Louis disappeared in to the crowd, fingers loosely linked as they threaded around people. Niall went straight to chatting up some girl at the bar, buying her and her friend a drink; his arm going around her waist when she leaned in close as his other hand was sliding up her friend’s thigh, fingers toying with the edge of her skirt. Zayn was quietly impressed with that and when he pointed it out to Liam he was rewarded with a laugh that got lost in the music surrounding them.

One song morphed into another seamlessly and Zayn was about to head to the bar himself but Liam tugged at his hand, pulling him into the sea of people. Liam didn’t drink, the rest of them did. Zayn thought it must be a little hard not being able to just throw back a few tequilas and stop caring so much what people thought. But, right now, Liam was completely unselfconscious, twisting his body to the beat and sending a cheeky grin back over his shoulder at Zayn. It was nice seeing him let loose like this, the crowd lending them some anonymity, and Zayn couldn’t help but grin back.

The flashing lights lit up Liam’s hair, flecking it with redgoldgreen as they pulsed with the music. He slid into Zayn’s space, wrapping his hands around Zayn’s hips over his t-shirt. Leaning in he spoke into Zayn’s ear, “Dance with me.” 

Liam was so close, lips brushing over his skin. He nodded and Liam kicked at his feet, shifting them further apart so he could slip a thigh between Zayn’s. He let Liam move him to music, guiding him with the hands on his hips.

Zayn could feel the beat reverberating though his chest, so fast and heavy that his heart could have matched it any second. He’d started dancing properly now, waving his hands in the air and singing along. Liam’s grip had changed until it was more like he was holding on, fingers digging in to Zayn’s skin where his t-shirt had ridden up. 

The music changed again, the beat sliding into something more sensual and Liam pressed closer. Even with the alcohol in his system, Zayn glanced around quickly before he lifted a hand to card through Liam’s hair, thumb brushing over his cheekbone. Liam smiled; it spread across his face slowly as he scraped his teeth over his bottom lip. Zayn was fascinated. The way his teeth pulled at the flesh, springing back to shape when he released his lip. Zayn was about to rub his thumb over it but the press of a body moulding itself to his back distracted him. Hands ghosted over his ribs then the person disappeared and Louis came into view. Harry was standing at his shoulder, curls wild and eyes bright. 

“Having fun?” Louis yelled at him, barely heard over the music, and held up a small pill. He offered it to Zayn, eyebrows raised, but Zayn shook his head no. Shrugging, Louis turned to Harry and slipped the pill into his mouth. Harry sucked on his fingers in a slightly obscene manner before Louis slid them free and pulled him by the collar of his shirt into a messy kiss. 

Zayn watched them disappear again, jumping around and pushing at each other. He looked back at Liam; they’d never really stopped dancing, just slowed down until they were swaying against each other, hips pressed together. Liam let go of his hips, instead smoothing his hands up Zayn’s torso and linking his hands together behind his neck.

He felt too hot; the air was heavy with body heat and the beat of the music and Zayn could see the shine of sweat across Liam’s collar bone and in the hollow of his throat. Without him realising, Liam had sped them up again, matching the pace of everyone around them. Zayn’s hands came to Liam’s hips and he could feel the shifting of muscle and bone every time Liam rolled his hips against Zayn’s. 

Liam’s hand slipped into his hair, nails grazing gently over his scalp and Zayn groaned. He knows Liam couldn’t have heard him, but the way his hand slipped down Zayn’s chest, purposely thumbing over his nipple, was like he wanted to draw the sound out of him again. 

It was all getting too much. With every roll of Liam’s hips against his own Zayn could feel how hard he was; his own jeans were starting to feel tight as well. Liam was singing along to the music and Zayn couldn’t keep himself from staring at his lips; the faint smile pulling at the corners of his mouth as his lips formed around the words, his tongue coming out once to swipe along his lower lip. 

Zayn surged forwards, sliding his hands up Liam’s back as he crushed their mouths together in a rough kiss. Liam’s lips parted almost immediately and his tongue sought out Zayn’s, sliding along it then curling around in such a way that it nearly took Zayn by surprise. This was a very interesting, and very sexy, side of Liam he hadn’t really seen before.

Liam’s hand tightened in his hair and his other arm came back up to wind around Zayn’s neck, pulling their bodies flush. He was clutching at Liam’s t-shirt, and probably pulling the fabric horribly out of shape, but Zayn didn’t care, only swapped to kissing along Liam’s jaw so he could get his breath back a bit. He could feel Liam’s breath ghosting past his ear, hear him groan even over the music, and, more faintly, his own name tumbling from Liam’s lips. Zayn sucked kisses onto the column of Liam’s throat, the tang of sweat biting across his tongue as he licked over the skin.

They were practically rutting against each other in the middle of the club now. Liam’s hand found its way to the hem of Zayn’s shirt, sliding up under it and raking his nails across Zayn’s skin. Kissing his way up to Liam’s ear, Zayn ground his hips against Liam’s before growling low in his ear, “I want, god Li, fuck I want you.”

And Liam was pushing him, walking him backwards through the crowd, until he realised and turned. Zayn grabbed for his hand, pulling Liam up behind him as they weaved around person after person. There was a door at the back of the club marked ‘TOILETS’ and Zayn led Liam through it, skirting past a couple kissing heavily against the wall of the corridor. Only one other person was in the men’s restroom when they tumbled through the door. Zayn dropped Liam’s hand and looked at the guy slightly warily, but he only stared back, eyes bleary and bloodshot, for a second before exiting.

Liam pressed up behind him, fitting their bodies together and running his hands up under the front of Zayn’s shirt. Zayn could feel how hard he still was, pressed against his ass. He groaned. “Here. In here.” He tugged Liam into an empty stall and locked the door behind them. Shoving Liam up against the wall, Zayn claimed his mouth in another kiss, sucking on his tongue and biting at his lips until Liam was clawing at his shoulders and grinding his hips up.

The bathroom was quieter than the rest of the club, the heavy thump of the music dulled by the walls, and Zayn could hear Liam panting harshly in his ear as he sucked a bruise onto his throat while his fingers worked at Liam’s belt buckle. 

Liam’s breath hitched when Zayn slid his hand down past the waistband of his boxers. He grinned against Liam’s throat before trailing kisses up to his lips, swallowing the sound of Liam’s moans as his hand began to move. 

Pressing up on his toes and thrusting his hips in shallow movements, Liam whimpered and moaned against Zayn’s lips with every twist of his wrist. Then Liam’s hands were scrabbling at his belt, fingers slipping when his grip tightened a fraction. Zayn settled his free hand on Liam’s hip, steadying him as he pulled open Zayn’s jeans and pushed past the elastic of his underwear.

Liam matched his pace and Zayn’s couldn’t help but rock his hips forward into the tight circle of Liam’s fist. Their kisses were messy, lips sliding to catch on chins or cheeks, and Zayn could feel the slight stutter that had started up in Liam’s hips. He dug his fingers into the skin over Liam’s hipbone after Liam slipped his hand up under Zayn’s t-shirt and raked blunt nails down his back. 

He felt Liam go tense against him and, with one final thrust, Liam was sighing and spilling warm over Zayn’s fist. Zayn watched as he leant back against the wall, a satisfied smile spreading lazily across his face. Liam’s hand was still moving, faster now, and Zayn tipped forward, catching Liam’s smile with his own lips. 

The bathroom door opened, the music getting louder before the door closed again. Zayn pulled away at the sound of voices outside the stall, but Liam just slipped his hand over Zayn’s mouth and sped up his strokes even more. Zayn tipped his head back and Liam’s lips went to the exposed skin of his throat, sucking and nipping like he was trying to cause Zayn to moan and get them caught. 

He could still hear them outside, laughing drunkenly. Zayn tried to wait it out but he couldn’t hold back. He came, his groan muffled by the fingers Liam had pressed to his lips. Knees feeling like they might give out, Zayn slumped against Liam and stayed there, breathing hard and staring at him, until the voices were gone.

When the only sounds left were the dull, steady thump of the club’s music and their breathing Zayn shifted back and fixed Liam with a curious stare. “Not that I'm complaining, but what’s gotten into you tonight?”

Liam only shrugged and before making them both presentable enough to exit the stall, he pulled Zayn into a final kiss, long and slow and the complete opposite of any other kiss they’d shared that night. 

 

_Fin._


End file.
